canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Cheeks (The SpongeBob Musical)
Sandy Cheeks is a character in the two and a half hour Broadway stage musical show "The SpongeBob Musical", a very brightly colorful, whimsical, creative, and bubbly musical delight that captures the spirit of the 11-minute episodes of the SpongeBob cartoon without literally recreating it, and is reimagined for the theatre as an all new and original humanized and universal story in a sound effect–heavy live-action cartoon world with well thought out costume designs that add more depth to the human representations of the beloved characters and a score made up of catchy infectious original song singles that dabble in a variety of musical genres, including hip-hop, emo, gospel, and a sea shanty, which were written by popular artists, who are an array of different songwriters with top music talent – including Steven Tyler and Joe Perry of Aerosmith, Lady Antebellum, Cyndi Lauper, Panic! At The Disco, John Legend, TI, They Might Be Giants, Rage Against The Machine, Sara Bareilles, David Bowie, Brian Eno, The Flaming Lips, The Dirty Projectors, Plain White T’s, Yolanda Adams, Jonathan Coulton, and Alex Ebert of Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros. About her In the musical, Sandy is portrayed by actress Lilli Cooper as a human in casual clothing with a really creative silhouette as a nod to the original species of her anthro 2D animated cartoon squirrel counterpart. She wears an outfit that simply pays homage to the character's look, which consists of a fabulous afro that represents the bubble shape of an air helmet around her head to indicate that she's portraying Sandy, and wears a Kill Bill-esque outfit of a rather casual fashion of a cool, space-y, and modern version of a vintage Gaultier jumpsuit that resembles a traditional space suit, which perfectly suits her martial arts, instead of decking herself out in a cheap knock-off big foam shape mascot-esque character costume body suit with a big full head mask. This version of Sandy does not imitate Carolyn Lawrence's Texas twang voice and is not a carbon copy of her original cartoon counterpart, who is deeply proud of her home country, athletic abilities, career as a scientist, and humanized as the typical boring and bland generic oatmeal girl with skimpy and mousy brown hair and a cringey Texan accent with a Disney princess singing range. She is still the same Texan squirrel who is a strong, opinionated, smart, brainy, sassy, and athletic tough-as-nails karate expert, and came to Bikini Bottom for a research project, but back in Texas, Sandy was outed by her comrades for being an intelligent girl squirrel who knew karate, which is part of the reason why she moved to Bikini Bottom in the first place. These traits show Sandy has some anthropomorphism and appears more human with some adjustments by having more range of emotions, which makes her a much more three-dimensional and likeable character, because she shows actual human qualities, which is different from the cartoon. As a result of this, the producers had to capture what was human and identifiable among her, and think about how she could move and look like the iconic character we recognize, and this is the reason why the familiar squirrel looks distinctly more human and retains her human features. Trivia This live-action version of the animated karate-chopping squirrel is a feminist icon of a brilliant scientist, whose intelligence and knowledge of science is useful in figuring out how to save Bikini Bottom while trying to convince the entire community to listen to her. Sandy is an outsider and alienated from the rest of the community—because she’s not a water dweller, she’s a land mammal, who represents the immigrant to this town. The gallery of pictures Sandy Cheeks concept art.png Sandy character description 2.png Sandy character description.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists